


Maybe

by morethanmeetstheears



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Coffee Shop, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Pretty much just Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmeetstheears/pseuds/morethanmeetstheears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur drops his papers in a coffee shop and ends up buying coffee for his knight in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Arthur walked into the small coffee shop and immediately dropped everything he was holding. His briefcase, laptop, phone, and datebook crashed to the floor, sending important papers everywhere. 

Great, Arthur thought as he knelt on the ground to pick up his things, this is just what I needed.

“Do you need some help?”

Arthur’s head snapped up to look at the tall man in front of him.

The tall, gorgeous man.

The tall, gorgeous man who was probably waiting for a response.

“Uh,” said Arthur rather eloquently, “I got it. Thanks though.”

“I don’t know why I asked,” said the man as he crouched down and shot Arthur a million dollar smile. “I’m going to help you anyway.”

“Let me buy you coffee,” Arthur insisted once all the papers were gathered and they stood back up. “That was really nice of you. You don’t meet too many people who would do that for someone they don’t know.”

Surely the man said something along the lines of ‘You don’t have to do that’ or ‘I was just being nice’ but Arthur couldn’t hear him because he was finally getting a good look at the man and if he had thought he was gorgeous before, he must not have been looking well enough. In front of Arthur stood a man a couple inches taller than himself and about his age with creamy alabaster skin perfect for sucking bruises into and near black hair perfect for pulling. 

“I said, ‘What’s your name?’”

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and made eye to eye contact with the man rather than eye to neck. “My name is Arthur.”

“Hi, Arthur,” said the man with that knee-weakening smile. “I’m Merlin. There. Now that we know each other’s names, you can buy me a drink. I want a Java Chip Frappe, large.”

Having his wits restored, Arthur smirked at the man- Merlin- and said, “I offered to buy you coffee, not a milkshake.”

“Yeah, well you can judge my choice in drinks after you buy it for me,” Merlin said with a cheeky grin.

As Arthur opened his mouth to shoot back a retort, he heard the barista say, “Sir? Are you going to order? You’re holding up the line.”

Dismayed as he was with the interruption in his eye contact with Merlin, Arthur stepped up to the register and ordered their drinks.

“Yes, I would like a large coffee, black-”

Merlin snickered behind him. “I knew you were the bitter type.”

Arthur shot Merlin his best scowl, “-and a large Java Chip Frappachino. For my princess.”

“I was the knight in the scenario, wasn’t I princess?” Merlin shot back.

“Here are your drinks,” interrupted the barista with a fake smile.

“Thank you,” replied Merlin as he picked up the drinks. “Let’s go .”

Arthur fumed silently as he followed Merlin to the only open booth.

Arthur wasn’t one for public displays of affection, but the way Merlin was mouthing at his neck made it really hard to open the door to his flat and once he finally did, he turned around and finally kissed Merlin properly. When their mouths met, it was like every nerve ending in Arthur’s body was on fire. He groaned and bit Merlin’s lip, causing Merlin to let out gasp that sounded suspiciously like ‘more’. They stumbled backwards into the apartment trying not to not break contact, but failing; until they were far enough back the Arthur could shut the door and shove Merlin against it, causing the later to moan and scramble to grab hold of Arthur’s jacket and crush their lips together once again. Sexy in theory, but, in reality, it caused their teeth to clack against each other’s resulting in them both yanking their heads back, and Merlin’s head hitting the door.

“Ow!” yelled Merlin. “Fuck, that really hurt,” he looked up to see Arthur muffling his laughter. “Why are you laughing asshat? That fucking hurt.”

Arthur guffawed. “Let me kiss it better, baby.”

“What, do you have some type of daddy kink or something?” Merlin teased.

“Just come to bed with me you idiot,” Arthur said as he pressed his lips against Merlin’s in a chaste kiss that soon turned rough.

Once they were in the bedroom, both men stripped quickly, Arthur nearly falling when he took off his socks and Merlin struggling to get the zipper on his pants undone. Once they both had stripped to nothing, they lurched for each other and fell onto the bed with Arthur on top. He quickly had Merlin’s hands pinned above his head and resumed kissing him. 

“Oh,” said Merlin with a smirk, “You’re bossy, too.”

“Shut up,” Arthur chuckled as he pressed Merlin’s hands harder against the bed and began to kiss his way down the brunette’s neck. Slowly, Arthur peppered kissed down Merlin’s body, occasionally stopping to mouth at this bone or that ridge. 

Merlin let out a sharp gasp in particular when Arthur sucked a bruise into Merlin’s hipbone and bit down gently.

“Arth- ah!” Merlin shouted as the blonde’s mouth went directly from his hip to his cock, swallowing it down in one swift movement. Merlin’s hands immediately reached for Arthur’s hair as pulled roughly.

As Arthur’s head bobbed up and down on Merlin’s prick, he popped open the bottle of lube and pushed a single slick digit inside Merlin’s tight hole.

Merlin jerked on the bed, “Oh!”

“Do you like that, Merlin?” Arthur teased as he pushed another finger into Merlin’s heat, scissoring his digits and accedentiallyonpurpose hitting Merlin’s prostate.

Arthur pulled off of Merlin’s prick with a sharp pop and continued his ministrations with his hands. “Better be careful, Merlin, or my teeth might become a bit too acquainted with your cock, which would be a real shame because your prick is really very nice.”

Gasping, Merlin writhed against the bed sheets and bucked into Arthur’s hands. “Please-”

“Please what, Merlin?” Arthur taunted as he rolled on a condom and applied lube to his dick. “Do you want me to take you? Do you want me to pound you into the mattress like there’s not tomorrow? DO you want me to grip your hips so tight that my fingers leave bruises? Do you want to walk funny for days so that every person you see knows just what I did your pretty little asshole? Or do you want me to go slow, Do you want me to make it last? To whisper sweet nothings in your ear while I take you? Do you want me to make love to you?”

“I don’t care!” Merlin whined. “Just fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast! I like it rough! Oh, god, Arthur, just fuck me!”

Without another word, Arthur leaned down and crushed his lips against Merlin’s as he pushed his hard cock into Merlin’s wet heat and began to thrust hard and fast, making sure Merlin felt every single snap of his hips. 

Soon, the smell of sweat and the sound of skin slapping filled the air and all too soon, Arthur felt his orgasm sneaking up on him. 

“Come on,” Merlin panted while pumping his own erection between them. “Come with me Arthur.”

“Want to see you come,” Arthur growled, taking Merlin’s erection in his hand and pumping harder.

Arthur sped his thrusts to get Merlin closer to the edge. “I’m coming! Oh, god!” Merlin exclaimed. “Come inside of me, Arthur! Fill me up!”

Merlin’s mouth dropped to form an ‘o’ and he came, shooting his cum on his and Arthur’s chest. Arthur snapped his hips once more and buried himself deep in Merlin, spilling inside of him. Exhausted, he collapsed onto of Merlin.

“Ooph,” grunted Merlin, deep in post-orgasmic bliss, “You’re heavy.”

“You calling me fat?” chuckled Arthur.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you could please tell me what you thought that would be awesome! This is my first fic, so be gentle! I love y'all!


End file.
